Mi infierno
by michifteentitan
Summary: Hoy es la boda de Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto; he sabido aparentar desde hace tiempo pero la herida de corazon todavía esta sangrando one-shot


Mi infierno.

Sentía como mi garganta se cerraba y me impedía el paso del aire. Mis ojos de llenaban constantemente de lagrimas al ver su felicidad; pero más por el hecho de que su felicidad no era conmigo. Me sentía miserable al pensar en ello, pero me recordaba a mi misma que lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir.

Me preparaba para el gran día, hoy era la boda de Sakura con Shaoran, y debía estar lista antes para ir a casa de Kinomoto y ayudarla a vestirse; después de todo, era su dama de honor, junto con Daidouji. Me teñía las mejillas con rubor, y me miré fijamente en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho, me había vuelto menos entusiasta con el tiempo. Claro que no me iba a convertir en una vieja amargada solo porque Li estaba con otra, pero definitivamente mi corazón desenfrenado se había enfriado.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con blanco, con zapatillas doradas; que me recordaba a mi uniforme que usaba cuando recogíamos los tres, las cartas clow. Entonces tenía diez años, sonreí recordando esos tiempos, que ahora me parecían tan lejanos. Ahora tenía 28 años, me dedicaba a enseñar lucha y pelea en una academia de artes marciales; mientras que Sakura era maestra en una primaria de Tomoeda y Shaoran era dueño de las empresas de la familia Li. Es más que obvio que les esperaba un gran futuro. Mi sonrisa volvió a desaparecer. Me obligué a mi misma a esforzarme por fingir una gran y grata sonrisa en cuanto llegara a casa de la novia.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, me subí y salí hacia la carretera que me llevaría hasta allá. Entonces escuché el animado, y nada acorde con mi ánimo, tono de celular; con una mano empecé a esculcar toda la bolsa en busca de él.

―Li Meiling, ¿Quién habla?

―_Buenos días Meiling; soy Tomoyo._

―Ah, buenos días Tomoyo.

― _¿Cómo te encuentras está mañana? _―El tono con que lo dijo me hizo saber el significado oculto en sus palabras. Suspiré.

―Pues, estoy…bien. Como se ha de esperar.

―_Meiling, dime ¿crees que puedas….? Es decir, no quisiera que hubiera problemas entre tú y Sakura, no precisamente hoy._

―No te preocupes por mí, Daidouji. Estaré bien, he sabido aparentar desde hace más de 10 años, no creo que no pueda hacerlo un día más― le contesté intentando sonar segura e incluso algo irónica. Tomoyo se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

―_Está bien, entonces. Muero por verte con el vestido que diseñé para ti._

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Era cierto, la etiqueta del vestido decía ´´Daidouji casa de moda´´. Siempre creí que ella se dedicaría a ser camarógrafa o algo por el estilo, pero desde que amplió sus conocimientos con respecto a la moda, se dedicó con todo esmero a esa carrera.

―Sí, te veo allá― le dije antes de colgar. Esa muchacha siempre sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo, siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o un consejo maternal. Sakura y yo coincidimos en que era la mejor persona y amiga que hubiésemos conocido en nuestras vidas. A pesar de que le agradecía con el alma todo lo que había hecho por mí todo este tiempo; empecé a tenerle envidia cuando comenzó a salir con Eriol. Hace años pensaba, que si lo de Sakura y Shaoran llegaba a más; ella y yo podríamos quedar como pareja de solteronas. Pero tiempo después Eriol regresó de Inglaterra porque ´´ no podía sacar el recuerdo de su belleza de sus pensamientos´´. Desde entonces, me siento algo separada del resto, pero intento no contagiar a los demás de amargura, sino sentirme feliz con todos ellos y esperar pacientemente a que mi propio príncipe llegué.

Finalmente divisé al final de la calle la casita del futuro matrimonio. Shaoran se la había comprado de regalo a Sakura cuando esta aceptó irse a vivir con él. Me estacioné enfrente puesto que estaba libre, bajé y toqué el timbre.

―Pasa Meiling― exclamó una voz conocida desde el interior de la casa. Hice lo que me pidió y subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la captora de cartas.

― ¡Buenos días!― exclamé con mi usual entusiasmo, una pequeña parte de él fingido.

― Oh, Meiling; te ves preciosa. Pareces una de esas muñecas de porcelana fina que tanto me gustan― exclamó Tomoyo, con ese brillo especial en los ojos que aparecía cuando Sakura o yo nos probábamos sus vestidos.

― Gracias, pero se ve lindo porque tu lo diseñaste― dije con perspicacia. Tomoyo me sonrió― Y bien, ¿dónde está la futura señora Li?

― Estoy aquí― susurró una voz tímida proveniente del baño.

― Pues deberías darte prisa, Kinomoto o llegarás tarde a tu propia boda.

― Me siento muy nerviosa ― se quejó sin aparecer la castaña―Creo que exageraste un poco con el escote, Tomoyo.

― Pero, Sakura; prácticamente no le puse escote. No es nada comparado con los vestidos que te hice para tu luna de miel― contestó ella con ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos. Compadecí a Kinomoto por unos segundos, mientras pensaba en las cosas que se tendría que poner con tal de complacerla.

― Vamos, no debe ser tan malo. Sal de una vez, que queremos verte― le animé.

― No lo sé.

―Por favor, tienes que salir. No debemos perder tiempo, y todavía debemos arreglarte― después intenté sonar más dura― Si no sales de ahí hasta que cuente cinco; te sacaré a rastras con una técnica de artes marciales. ¿Me entendiste? 1….2…..3… cuidado con el 4…..vamos Sakura no me hagas decir….

Y en eso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, dejando ver a Sakura con su esplendoroso vestido de novia. Era, obviamente blanco, con algunos adornos verdes que resaltaban sus ojos esmeraldas, con holanes relajados al frente. El escote resaltaba discretamente los atributos que Dios le había obsequiado. Por un momento pensé que a Tomoyo le estaba dando un ataque; puesto que se quedó con ambas manos sujetando su rostro, la boca y ojos bien abiertos, sin moverse ni respirar.

― Sakura….―dijo entrecortadamente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― le respondió esta al ver el estado de la pelinegra.

― ¡TE VES DIVINA! ― exclamó finalmente, soltando toda la alegría que albergaba en su ser― ¡Pareces un ángel! ¡El vestido te queda precioso!

El rostro de Kinomoto de inmediato se enrojeció mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

― Vamos, no exageres Tomoyo― dijo esta con una risita nerviosa.

― Esta vez no está exagerando, en serio te vez hermosa. Definitivamente el vestido fue confeccionado pensando en ti― dije animada por mi propia actuación― A Shaoran se le caerán los pantalones cuando te vea.

Al principio pareció sorprendida por mi declaración, pero su expresión anonadada fue cambiada por una sonrisa grande y sincera.

― Te lo agradezco mucho, Meiling; se los agradezco a las dos.

Entonces me acerqué a un extremo de la habitación y tomé un silloncito. Lo coloqué frente al peinador y obligué a Sakura a sentarse en él. Tomoyo y yo nos lanzamos al ataque jugando por espacio de 25 minutos con la imagen de Sakura. Finalmente quedó arreglada con un maquillaje discreto y su cabello recogido en un moño con rizos colgando de diferentes sectores de su cabello. Y el velo colgando enfrente de su rostro. Toda ella era perfección. Y me sentí orgullosa por crear parte de esa perfección.

― Muy bien, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos ― dije sacudiendo mis manos, como cuando alguien termina un trabajo bien hecho.

― ¡No, esperen! ― chilló Daidouji, rebuscando algo en el fono de su bolso de mano amarillo; que combinaba con su vestido azul claro con vuelos. Entonces sacó una pequeña cámara de video, seguramente de los modelos más recientes― Probablemente me dedique a la moda; pero sigo pensando que debo inmortalizarte en video, en esta fecha tan especial.

Mientras Sakura hacia diferentes poses para Tomoyo, roja como un tomate; yo me limité a mirar a la ventana y perderme en mis propios pensamientos. No estaba muy segura de que ver o qué pensar; pero eso llegaba a tal punto que me sentía feliz de que mi cabeza estuviera momentáneamente vacía. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía; y una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en mis labios rosados.

― ¿Meiling?― oí que me llamaban y volví a la realidad.

― Ah… ¿sí?― mascullé torpemente.

― Pienso que deberíamos irnos― intervino la pelinegra.

― Andando entonces― exclamé alegre de nuevo. Ambas me sonrieron y entramos en mi coche. Debo decir que fue muy desesperante tener que meter todos los holanes del vestido al auto. Prácticamente tardábamos diez minutos con cada pedazo de tela. Finalmente le dije a Daidouji que metiera a Sakura de una vez; y que repararíamos cualquier daño llegando a la Iglesia. Esta no tuvo más remedio que aceptar e introducirse en mí Sedan. Nos tomó cinco minutos llegar finalmente a la Iglesia y vimos al padre y al hermano de Sakura afuera del lugar esperándonos. _Grandioso._

― Estás muy hermosa, mi pequeña Sakura― oí que le dijo Fujitaka a su hija. Esta empezó a hablar con él mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Me adentré en la Iglesia; no queriendo estar de entrometida en ese momento tan intimo. Caminé rápidamente por el lugar hasta llegar a adelante del altar. Eriol guardaba un lugar para mí y para su novia. Desvié la mirada de él y su sonrisa; en cambio me fijé en Shaoran. Se veía tan guapo con su traje negro y su camisa blanca; además de la corbata verde que combinaba con los detalles del vestido de Sakura. Miraba hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de la novia. Golpeteaba l suelo con la punta del pie, impaciente. Me imaginó que debió ser muy obvio que lo observaba pues sus ojos se posaron en mí. A pesar de su enorme sonrisa; se veía en sus ojos la incomodidad; por lo que preferí rápidamente sentarme junto a Eriol y hacerle conversación de cualquier cosa.

La marcha nupcial pronto se hizo sonar en todo el recinto, y nos pusimos de pie. La novia caminó hasta el altar del brazo de su sonriente padre. Llegaron junto a Li; y entonces se adelantó Toya y entregó a la novia junto con su prometido; y en ese lapso ambos se dirigieron miradas asesinas. _No han cambiado en nada._

La ceremonia pasó lenta y aburridamente. Ponía poca atención, a pesar de que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas grabarme las palabras del padre. Pude sentir las miradas preocupadas de Tomoyo; pero preferí no voltear a observarla. El momento cúspide se acercaba y por alguna razón, sentía que mis ojos se inundaban. Sabía que no debía ser así; no debía, sería algo muy horrible llorar de tristeza en una boda. Qué clase de persona egoísta era; yo no me permitiría ser tan amargada. Llegó un momento en el que no lo pude evitar y me escudé tras la típica frase: Yo siempre lloro en las bodas. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos un momento, solo para abrirlos y verlos dándose el beso después de dar el sí. Aplausos, gritos y todo tipo de exclamación se alzaron en la Iglesia; lo que me dio la oportunidad de que unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaran por mis mejillas sin que nadie lo notara. Inmediatamente después las sequé y esbocé una enorme sonrisa de felicidad uniéndome a los gritos de júbilo.

La recepción de la boda fue espectacular; todo el salón estaba bellamente adornado con luces de colores y cada silla tenía unas alas pequeñas atadas a la parte de atrás. El centro de la mesa era un florero lleno de rosas blancas y rosas; con una enorme pluma blanca saliendo desde el centro. Chiharu, Naoko y Rika se lucieron decorando el salón. Me senté junto a Eriol, Tomoyo y mis demás ex compañeras de la escuela. La conversación fluía sin problemas por lo que me olvidé por un segundo de mi egoísta desdicha. Incluso llegué a sentirme bien y alegre.

Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro; y cuando volteé encontré a Shaoran muy serio detrás de mí. Me tensé de inmediato y volteé hacia otro lado.

─ Meiling necesito hablar contigo; sígueme─ dijo seriamente. No me sorprendía que no me hubiese preguntado si _quería _ir; desde que nuestro compromiso se rompió ya no dejaba que ninguna mujer le impusiera su voluntad. Suspiré y lo seguí. Me llevó a un salón contiguo vacío y se quedó dándome la espalda durante unos segundos.

─ Y bien…. ¿Qué quieres?─ le dije un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró angustiado. Mi mente se lleno de pensamientos confusos.

─ Escucha─ me dijo, como si le fuera muy difícil decirme lo que quería─ necesitaba hablarte sobre algo muy importante. Verás….no quiero que esto siga así.

Me quedé atónita y terriblemente aturdida. _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

─Desde que formalicé mi relación con Sakura, tu y yo nos hemos distanciado. Escucha, justo ahora….eres toda mi familia. Mi madre y mis hermanas se quedaron en Hong Kong por los negocios, y tú fuiste la única pariente que asistió a mi boda. Meiling…eres mi prima. Una persona muy querida para mí, y…no quiero seguir así. No quiero que te sientas incomoda a mi alrededor; quiero que estemos….bien el uno con el otro.

─ Shaoran…lo lamento. Debes entender que todo esto fue difícil para mí…de hecho, lo es. Pero supongo que podemos intentarlo….después de todo; somos familia─ una sonrisa sincera y enorme se formó en mis labios y a la vez en los de él. Increíblemente me tomó por los brazos y me abrazó. Se me pasó por la mente, pero no quise comentar que era la primera vez que me abrazaba.

El resto del evento en realidad no me interesó; me sentía feliz y en paz con mi primo Shaoran. Después de todo, parece que el infierno quiso darme un descanso; quien sabe quizás este sea el principio de tiempos mejores.


End file.
